Silver Linings
by TheXMan99
Summary: It only takes one moment, one second and one decision to change everything. "I wasn't supposed to be here." is what he keeps saying but maybe this was his moment...maybe this is his Silver Lining.
1. Chapter 1

**I know why start another one? Well I was inspired by all these tournaments as of late and thought why not? So here it is enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Introductions

"WWE proudly presents live on the WWE Network the first ever Bruno Sammartino Classic which will take place next week but right now we will introduce our competitors for this history making event."

It shifted to the ring as superstars surrounded it.

"Representing the United States of America...Christopher Daniels!" he came into view then left.

"Representing Mexico...Fenix!" he came into view then left.

"Representing England...Will Osprey!" he came into view then left.

"Representing Scotland...LionHeart!" he came into view then left.

"Representing Mexico...El Hijo Del Fantasma!" he came into view then left.

"Representing the United States of America...Frankie Kazarian!" he came into view then left.

"Representing England...Zack Gibson!" he came into view then left.

"Representing Japan...Kazuchika Okada!" he came into view them left.

"Representing Australia...Travis Banks!" he came into view then left.

"Representing Japan...The Great Muta!" he came into view then left.

"Representing the United States of America...Jack Swagger!" he came into view then left.

"Representing the United States of America...Brian Cage!" he came into view then left.

"Representing Ireland...Killian Dane!" he came into view then left.

"Representing England...Sha Samuels!" he came into view then left.

"Representing the United States of America...Matt Riddle!" he came into view then left.

"Representing Mexico...Pentagon Jr!" he came into view then left.

"Representing Canada...DH Smith!" he came into view then left.

"Representing the United States of America...Zachary Ryan!" he came into view then left.

"Representing Mexico...El Guerrero Azteca!" he came into view then left.

"Representing Portugal...Maik Tuga! he came into view then left.

"Representing Scotland...Joe Coffey!" he came into view then left.

"Representing Russia...Ilja Dragunov!" he came into view then left.

"Representing Canada...Mr. Anderson!" he came into view then left.

"Representing China...Tian Bing!" he came into view then left.

"Representing the United States of America...Kenny King!" he came into view then left.

"Representing England...Nick Aldis." he came into view then left.

"Representing Mexico...Texacano Jr!" he came into view then left.

"Representing Japan...Hiroshi Tanahashi!" he came into view then left.

"Representing the United States of America...Bully Ray!" he came into view then left.

"Representing Scotland...Joe Hendry!" he came into view then left.

"Representing the United States of America...Willie Mack!" he came into view then left.

"Representing Puerto Rico...El Mesias!" he came into view then left.

However watching from the ramp amongst the reserves he was a thirty year old, with short brown hair, brown eyes, fair skin, clean shaven and wore a silver and white tights and silver and white boots along with a silver and white vest.

"And yet we're all stuck here watching this." he whispered to himself.

He and the rest of the reserves were asked to be out there to witness history begin but one individual despite being signed to the WWE Performance Centre still was a little disappointed he wasn't given a chance to compete in this tournament.

He was tapped on the shoulder by one of the other reserves. "There's always next year." he said.

Scoffed at that statement knowing full well it was a slim chance to even be in the running let alone be a reserve.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Days later he was training in the Performance Centre as he was then approached by the head coach Matt Bloom.

"Hey you're needed in the office right now." he said and headed right to there.

He knocked the door and entered but was not expecting who was there waiting for him.

"Hey kid take a seat we've got something to talk about." it was the COO of WWE Triple H as he took a seat.

"I'm not sure if you heard but Ken Anderson is injured and can't compete in the tournament." Hunter said as he nodded his head saying he heard the news.

"So what does that have to do with me?" he asked.

"We've been discussing it and even going over things and we've made a decision on who should replace him and we believe that person is you." Matt said.

Not sure if he heard right. "You want me in?" he asked.

"Pretty much yeah so are you in?" Matt asked.

"Absolutely! Yes! Sign me up!" he just said yes to it three times then standing up as Hunter went to shake his hand.

"This is your opportunity...Jack isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes It's Jack Silver." Jack introduced himself.

"So Jack Silver make this your moment." Hunter said.

Jack now being added to the tournament was just the beginning for him he had no idea where this would take him.

"Oh and one more thing, you're first round opponent is a former World Heavyweight and ECW Champion in WWE and a two-time All American-American in Jack Swagger."

"Oh." Jack said not sure what to make of that.

As he immediately just regretted his decision to enter the tournament.

 **Round 1**

 **Tian Bing vs Pentagon Jr**

 **El Hijo Del Fantasma vs Fenix**

 **Christopher Daniels vs Frankie Kazarian**

 **Joe Coffey vs El Guerrero Azteca**

 **Sha Samuels vs Lionheart**

 **Bully Ray vs Zachary Ryan**

 **Texacano Jr vs Matt Riddle**

 **Joe Hendry vs Maik Tuga**

 **Ilja Dragunov vs Hiroshi Tanahashi**

 **Will Osprey vs DH Smith**

 **El Mesias vs Kenny King**

 **Willie Mack vs Killian Dane**

 **Nick Aldis vs Kazuchika Okada**

 **Brian Cage vs Travis Banks**

 **The Great Muta vs Zack Gibson**

 **Jack Silver vs Jack Swagger**

 **Well a turn of events has put him in the running but can he stay in it?**

 **What you think? Reviews please!**


	2. Patriot

**Here it is guys and just to say Survivor Series sucked! Only good things were the Cruiserweight title match and Ronda vs Charlotte, WWE seriously?! TLC better make up for all this rubbish. Anyway enough of that enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Patriot

"Tonight history will be made as thirty four of the world's top wrestlers compete for a chance to become the first ever winner of the WWE Bruno Sanmartino Classic and it starts...now!"

"And now WWE Network presents...The 2018 Bruno Sanmartino Classic!"

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Full Sail University in Orlando, Florida and we are ready to kick things off in this tournament to find out who is the best in the world." Michael Cole said.

 **Round 1**

 **Joe Hendry vs Maik Tuga**

 **Jack Silver vs Jack Swagger**

 **Brian Cage vs Travis Banks**

 **Christopher Daniels vs Frankie Kazarian**

The night kicked off with Maik Tuga from Portugal wanting to make his country proud as he was all fired up for his match against the man from Scotland the ever so musically entertaining and a very Prestigious One in Joe Hendry who once again showed why he was the king of entrances making his own music video tribute to his opponent but insulted him at the same time as he once again got into his opponent's head again.

Even though the match started into a slow pace Hendry was still using the head games as well as his wrestling and Judo training to keep Tuga down but he used his skills to keep Hendry on his toes but in the end Joe Hendry once again with his games and a Freak of Nature was able to beat a very game Maik Tuga to advance to the second round.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

"Coming up next folks is a matchup that I believe will be one to watch here." Michael Cole said.

"I've been waiting to see this as we've got a former World heavyweight Champion Jack Swagger returning to take on a last minute replacement." Corey Graves said as the graphics showed both men.

"That's right Corey, as the replacement is a prospect of the Performance Centre by the name of Jack Silver who looks to make an impact here tonight." Michael Cole said as they cut to introductions.

"My name is Jack Swagger, I'm from the gold ol' US of A and I am a Real American."

It then showed a video package of Swagger's past in WWE and his accomplishments.

"I'm a former World Heavyweight Champion, ECW Champion, United States Champion, I won the Money in the Bank ladder match at WrestleMania 26 and I've even been in the main event but since then I stepped away from WWE and went around the world making a name for myself in other promotions and winning championships because I'm not just a winner but I'm a Real American and tonight I enter the Bruno Sanmartino Classic and become it's first winner...We The People."

It then cut to the next introduction.

"My name is Jack Silver, I'm from Wales in the United Kingdom."

It then showed footage of Jack in various promotions and in the Performance Centre.

"I wasn't the original pick for this tournament I am an alternate but now that I am here I'm ready to make an impact and I will do that by becoming the first ever winner of the Bruno Sanmartino Classic because I always have One In The Chamber."

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall..."

"ONE FALL!" the crowd said out loud.

"...and it is a first round match scheduled for one fall!" Greg Hamilton announced.

 _Patroit_ hit and out came Jack Swagger who was looking to make his return to WWE in a huge way as the crowd welcomed him back he put his hand to his heart..."WE THE PEOPLE!" the crowd said with him as he walked down and into the ring as he once again had his hand on his heart and with everyone..."WE THE PEOPLE!" as he then awaited the arrival of his opponent.

 _Bow down by Betamaxximum Productions_ hit as the wildcard in the entire tournament Jack Silver made his way out with the crowd giving him support as he came out all fired up and made his way out to the ring and stood face to face with Swagger as Silver took his jacket off.

The referee brought both men together as he asked them to shake hands with Silver extending the hand to Swagger who immediately looked at it and looked him in the eye and shook his head signifying it will not happen as the bell was rang and the match was underway.

They locked up as it was quickly in the hands of Swagger who used his amateur background to bring the wildcard to the mat and had a headlock but used his quickness to go to the front headlock keeping a tight hold on his head as Silver tried to get free but then somehow was able to roll his entire bodyweight and Swagger still locked onto his head went with him as he managed to do it again and got his feet to the bottom rope and Swagger was forced to break the hold which then had both men looking each other in the eye as they locked up again but this time Silver was able to get a hammerlock in but Swagger countered into one of his own then throwing him into the ropes and just took him down with a knee to the gut.

Silver was down as Swagger went for the cover 1-2-NO HE KICKS OUT! Swagger got in a waist lock and brought him up to his feet then with a display of power he just brought him down to the mat with the hold still on as his entire bodyweight was keeping Silver down as once again using the power game he got him up by the waist and just threw him with a gutwrench suplex and again went for a cover 1-2-NO HE GETS THE SHOULDER UP! Silver refusing to be beaten as Swagger brought him up and got in an abdominal stretch but was using it to deal massive clubbing blows across his exposed body.

Letting him go Silver began to crawl away and made his way to the corner and used the ropes to stand up as he stood up in the corner and Swagger came running at him but Silver quickly avoided contact going in between the ropes then using them as he cradle kicked Swagger in the face dazing him then Silver going up the top rope measuring Swagger and got in a huge upper cut bringing him down to one knee as Silver didn't stop the attack and came off the ropes and delivered another wicked uppercut as for the first time Swagger was down in the match and Silver again going off the ropes and A STANDING SHOOTING STAR PRESS! 1-2-NO HE KICKS OUT! Swagger quickly rolled to the outside as he tried to regain himself but in the ring Silver again going off the ropes...A SUICIDE DIVE TO SWAGGER!

Silver was all fired up as he managed to get the bigger Swagger back into the ring as he went up high measuring Swagger who slowly got up to his feet he drops him with double knees to the face 1-2-NO HE GETS THE SHOULDER UP! Silver not stopping as he came off the ropes with Swagger on his knees A SHINING WIZARD! 1-2-THR-NO HE GETS THE SHOULDER UP! Swagger refusing to stay down as Silver was not sure how he was going to end this as he brought him back up and drove him back first into the corner but Swagger grabbed him and BELLY TO BELLY SUPLEX! 1-2-THR-NO HE GETS THE SHOULDER UP! Swagger grabbing Silver by his arm and began to drag him to the opposite corner as he went to the other corner of the ring and was about to hit his signature.

"WE THE PEOPLE!" he said along with the crowd as he ran full force and A SPLASH OFF THE SECOND ROPE! 1-2-THR-NO HE GETS THE SHOULDER UP BEFORE THREE!? Somehow Silver got out before three as Swagger has now had enough and took down the straps and grabbed the ankle of Silver for THE ANKLE LOCK! He had one of the most devastating holds in wrestling locked in on the ankle of Silver who was screaming in agony as he tried to fight out of it but Swagger had a tight hold of him and slightly twisted his ankle a bit more to apply pressure as Silver was trying to make it to the ropes as he began to claw his way to them and was now only fingertips away from breaking the hold...HE GOT THE ROPES!

Swagger broke the hold before the ref's five count as Silver was holding his right ankle as the damage had been done, he was having trouble to stand up but seeing that Swagger went back on the attack grabbing his right leg and dragging him back to the centre of the ring trying to get the Ankle lock back in but Silver managed to get up to one leg as Swagger still holding his right leg he quickly countered with an enziguiri to the back of his head sending Swagger to the corner as Silver began to try and get his ankle back in motion he screamed loud and ran right at Swagger and hopped up the second corner rope and drove a knee to his head then came down and managed to perch him up the top turnbuckle and he went up there grabbing his head...A CUTTER FROM THE TOP TURNBUCKLE! 1-2-THR-NO HE GETS THE SHOULDER UP! Somehow the All American-American was able to get the shoulder up and Silver could not believe that he did and tried to bring him back up to his feet but that gave Swagger the opening to drive the massive knee to Silver's abdomen as he gripped the waist and A GUTWRENCH POWERBOMB! 1-2-THR-NO HE GOT THE SHOULDER UP BEFORE THREE!

No one could believe that as Swagger began to argue with the referee as Silver used the opening to try and get himself back into the match by crawling to the corner trying to use the ropes to slowly get back up to his feet but Swagger seeing this went right on the attack looking to shoulder tackle him into the corner but Silver ducked out of the way and Swagger went through the middle rope and collided shoulder first into the ring post then coming out holding his injured shoulder as Silver was then on the other side of the ring now standing up he wasted no time coming off of the ropes...A FLYING BOOT TO THE FACE! 1-2-3! IT WAS OVER!

An upset win had just occurred with newcomer Jack Silver who has just beaten a former World Heavyweight Champion in Jack Swagger as even Silver could not believe he has just won the match but so did the entire crowd who was also in shock as Swagger was trying to figure out how he lost the match Silver held his hand out to him with Swagger looking up as it he took a minute to think and accepted it bringing him up to his feet and both men shook hands out of respect.

The referee brought both men to the centre of the ring. "Here is your winner Jack Silver!" he was announced the winner as both men again shook hands as Silver took his win in with the crowd behind him.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

The tournament continued on as more qualified with Travis Banks trying to cut down Brian Cage using all he had in his arsenal to bring him down with strikes but the power of The Machine was to much for the Kiwi Buzzsaw and Cage advanced to the second round.

But the main event was one of two veterans, teammates and best friends as The Fallen Angel Christopher Daniels took on Frankie Kazarian in an instant classic, both men were evenly matched but the match went to Daniels who got the win with an Angels Wings and a Best Moonsault Ever but after the match Kazarian congratulated his friend on the win as the first round went on.

Jack would now be watching who would be joining him in the next round as he then saw who he would be facing...

"Jack." it was a man known only as Lionheart his former mentor.

"Adrian." he replied.

"Looks like it's us next then?" he said.

"Yes it seems." Jack said.

"Just remember I know you." he made clear.

"And just you remember I know how much of a fanny you are." Jack said not backing down to him as Lionheart looked annoyed and left him.

"Two weeks Jack!" he shouted as he left.

"Two weeks time..."

 **Round 1 results**

 **Pentagon Jr def. Tian Bing**

 **Fenix def. El Hijo Del Fantasma**

 **El Guerrero Azteca def. Joe Coffey**

 **Lionheart def. Sha Samuels**

 **Bully Ray def. Zachary Ryan**

 **Matt Riddle def. Texacano Jr**

 **Hiroshi Tanahashi def. Ilja Dragunov**

 **Will Osprey def. DH Smith**

 **El Mesias def. Kenny King**

 **Willie Mack def. Killian Dane**

 **Kazuchika Okada def. Nick Aldis**

 **The Great Muta def. Zack Gibson**

 **Joe Hendry def. Maik Tuga**

 **Jack Silver def. Jack Swagger**

 **Brian Cage def. Travis Banks**

 **Christopher Daniels def. Frankie Kazarian**

 **He moves on but he has an even bigger challenge in the shape of Lionheart. Will he be able to topple him?**

 **I know it was short but will try to do more next chapter.**

 **What you think? Reiews please!**


	3. Lionheart is a

**Here it is, WrestleMania is beginning to look good besides the fact they handed the title back to Lashley and they are actually doing a Miz/Shane rivalry which I find pointless. Enough of that enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Lionheart is a...

After his upset win over Jack Swagger in the first round of the tournament Jack was getting some media attention from it as no one expected him to even get past the former world champion let alone even be in the tournament but now he's gotten everyone's attention and his second round opponent knows exactly who he is and what he is capable of as he is the man known only as Lionheart.

The man who trained Jack, the man who taught him what he knows and better yet knows him inside and out.

Jack right now was hard at training for his second round match in the Performance Center as he was training with fellow brit Danny Burch.

"So that's your advice?" Jack said as Danny put a headlock on him.

"Punching is the best strategy, you got a better one?" Danny asked as Jack reversed the headlock and applied a hammerlock.

"Yeah try and not get my head kicked off and look like a right fa-"

"Alright everyone in!" Matt Bloom shouted to everyone as they gathered to the centre of the room. "Ok first off we need to start doing more work on your presentations in the ring so that's up first and second Jack good job on making to the second round you performed well but don't get cocky." Matt said as Jack knew full well he couldn't get overconfident. "Lastly the finals of the tournament has been set for Crown Jewel so whoever here manages to make it that far good luck to you, alright dismissed." he said as Jack went back to training.

"Looks like the pressure's on mate." Danny said as he had a wristlock in.

"Imagine I make it to Crown Jewel?" Jack said as he then countered into a full nelson.

"It took me years to make it to a TakeOver but you do this you've done what no NXT'er has done and made their debut before even going to NXT." Danny said getting him into chinlock.

"True so no pressure...just win my next few rounds and I'm headed to Crown Jewel, all the way back home to the UK." Jack said reversing the chinlock into a snapmare takedown as the pressure would really be on if he made it that far.

"Look on the brightside you could lose to Adrian and not have to lose in the finals at home." Danny said as Jack let him up to his feet and they locked up.

"Yeah that could happen but Adrian needs to realise one thing that I'm not the same guy he trained years ago." Jack said as he quickly got in another hammerlock.

"And neither is he, just don't think for a second he won't do whatever it takes to beat you." Danny said as he countered into a hammerlock of his own.

"Guess I'll have to do the same thing." Jack said as he hip tossed him off and both men stopped their sparring.

"Think you're ready." Danny said.

"I hope so." Jack said as his second round match was only a week away.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

 **Round 2**

 **Pentagon Jr vs. Christopher Daniels**

 **Will Osprey vs. Bully Ray**

 **Joe Hendry vs. Brian Cage**

 **Lionheart vs. Jack Silver**

 **Matt Riddle vs. El Mesias**

 **Hiroshi Tanahashi vs. Willie Mack**

 **El Guerrero Azteca vs. Kazuchika Okada**

 **Fenix vs. The Great Muta**

The second round was now underway as it kicked off with the masked Luchador Pentagon Jr taking on The Fallen Angel Christopher Daniels as these two veterans of the ring were all about high flying and technical in ring style. Both went big each time as they knew each other well to spot their strengths and weaknesses despite the effort of Daniels trying to use shortcuts he was unable to keep Pentagon down who got the win with his cradle piledriver and advanced to the third round.

Bubba Dudley was no more as it was now all about Bully Ray who used everything in his arsenal and every dirty tactic he could muster but he wasn't prepared for the Arial Assassin Will Osprey who was throwing offence not seen by the veteran before but Ray had taken out the referee and began to use his chain beating and whipping Osprey but despite all of that Osprey was able to muster a comeback and nail from out of nowhere the OsCutter to advance to the third round.

Once again Joe Hendry tried his musical entrance to get in the head of The Machine Brian Cage but that only seemed to fire him up with Cage throwing him around most of the match but The Prestigious One did get some offence in even taking him up for The Freak of Nature fall away slam but Cage got up quickly and dropped Hendry with Weapon X for the win and advances to the third round.

Cameras cut to the announce desk. "Well coming up next is the match I've wanted to see." Cole said as the graphics showed the next matchup.

"You're telling me Michael this is one I cannot wait to see!" Corey said.

"It will be the man known as Lionheart taking on his former student the up and coming Jack Silver." Cole said.

It then cut to a promo and shows Lionheart.

"Jack where do I begin?" Lionheart said.

Footage from ICW, Defiant, WCPW and PROGRESS Wrestling began to play showing their time in the independent circuit.

"I know you Jack, hell I taught you everything you know and now you think you can just walk right past me and win this entire tournament?! All I see when I see you is that wee little lad from Wales looking to make a name for himself so I want you to know this I'm going to show the world, the WWE Universe and why Lionheart is the future of wrestling and why your still the student." he stated.

It then cut to Jack Silver.

"He does know me, he did teach me everything about wrestling, the do's, dont's and pretty much my arsenal of moves, if I'm going to beat him then I'll throw everything I got at him and show my win over Jack Swagger was not a fluke but it was me making a statement that this isn't a fluke it isn't luck and it isn't anything but my ability and I'll prove to Lionheart, to the WWE Universe why I'm no fluke." he stated.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall..."

"ONE FALL!" the crowd said.

"And is a second round match of the Bruno Sammartino Classic." Greg Hamilton announced.

 _Say my name_ hit and that was the entrance of the man known as Lionheart made his way out and he was all business as per usual and did not have time for the fans as again it was just business he made his way down and into the ring, up the turnbuckle and looked out to the crowd as he awaited the arrival of his opponent.

 _Bow down_ hit and out came the man who was not supposed to be here Jack Silver, he made his way out as the crowd gave him an ovation after his first performance had captured their attention and their support he showed back as he made his way down and into the ring and then stood face to face with his mentor you could feel the tension between them.

Both men came to the center of the ring and the official asked them to shake hands as Jack extended his but Lionheart looked at his hand and just slapped him in the face as the official got in-between them as Jack began to chuckle knowing which Lionheart he was facing tonight and took some steps back as did Lionheart and the official rang the bell starting this match.

They aggressively locked up and Lionheart got in a headlock but Jack quickly threw him off and went for a dropkick but Lionheart saw that coming and stopped in his tracks as Jack went at him and got him with an arm drag as he went at Jack he countered with one of his own then going at Lionheart again and got caught into a hip toss but countering with a leg sweep as both men were down then at the same time they both kicked up to their feet.

A stare down began as they knew one another that well as Lionheart then said. "I know you." he once again reminded him as then Jack looked to him. "I also know you." and then looked to the crowd.

"LIONHEART...IS A...FAAAANNNNNYYYY!" he shouted.

As Lionheart heard that it began to irritate him until...

"LIONHEART IS A FANNY!...LIONHEART IS A FANNY! ...LIONHEART...IS A...FAAANNNNYYYY!" the crowd began to chant to the parody song of Seven Nation Army.

Lionheart was not happy hearing that one chant he did not want to hear happen and it was all thanks to his former protoge for starting it as that angered him enough for him to attack Jack but he quickly dodged Lionheart and this time got the dropkick in then got in a forearm and followed it up with a heel kick 1-2-NO HE KICKS OUT! Lionheart not sure what just happened there as he got to his feet quickly then realising he let his temper get the better of him as he faced his former student and both began to get into a heated argument which ended in them exchanging lefts and rights turning this match into a slugfest as Lionheart his several rights Jack came back with some uppercuts but each blow was as big as the next until Jack missed a left hook and walked right into a jumping neckbreaker 1-2-NO HE KICKS OUT!

Lionheart not letting up brought Jack up and got in a backdrop then bringing him up again and nailing one more as he came off the ropes he nails a baseball dropkick 1-2-NO HE KICKS OUT! Jack was not going down so easy as Lionheart brought him up and hit a few fists then got him into a headlock and brought him down to a sitting position and was looking to go for a submission but Jack showing again he would not go down that easily and began to get up to one knee and drive the elbows into Lionheart's chest making him release the hold as Jack got himself back up and clotheslined him to the outside Jack went to the top rope looking to go big and from there...HE CAME RIGHT INTO A SAVATE KICK!

Lionheart just got in a huge counter and had changed the momentum with one kick as Jack was laid out on the outside and the referee's count was up to four as Lionheart threw Jack into the ring he followed him in and went for the cover 1-2-NO HE GETS THE SHOULDER UP! Still in the match after taking that kick from mid-air Lionheart went back on the headlock and was looking to attack the neck area again and hooked the neck and with his bodyweight weighing Jack down Lionheart looked again to make him tap out but Jack was fighting to stay alive and was using all his strength to try and crawl to the bottom rope as he clawed his way towards it but then Lionheart let go of the hold and dragged Jack back to the center of the ring by his leg but using his free leg he kicks Lionheart off and managed to get himself to the corner and used the ropes to stand up but the damage to his neck was making it hard to even stand up right.

Seeing Jack in position Lionheart took a chance and went for a signature pump kick which he calls the KILLSH-HE GETS OUT OF THE WAY! Jack narrowly avoided the Killshot and Lionheart caught himself between the corner ropes as Jack had his opening and quickly went running at him with a dropkick to the corner as Jack quickly went to the top rope measuring Lionheart who was getting to his feet and turned himself around to meet and uppercut from Jack who then rolled rolled backwards came off the ropes and A STANDING SHOOTING STAR! 1-2-THR-NO HE GETS THE SHOULDER UP! However Lionheart rolled to the outside and Jack went off the ropes and A SUICIDE DIVE!

Taking him down he was now in control as he threw him back into the ring as Jack went up to the top rope 450 SPLA-NO HE GOT OUT OF THE WAY! Lionheart narrowly avoided that as he slowly got back up to his feet and quickly went after Jack and hooked him in for the Rock Bottom move which he calls YOUR A FANNY! 1-2-THR-NO HE GETSTHE SHOULDER UP! Lionheart could not believe that he got out and dragged Jack to the corner and went up himself and from there he got a frogsplash which was the FINAL MOMENT! 1-2-THR-NO AGAIN HE ETS THE SHOULDER UP BEFORE THREE!? Lionheart did not believe he was still in after taking that as Jack rolled to the outside and Lionheart reluctantly followed him out.

Looking down on Jack he brought him up to his feet then hooked him in for a YOUR A FANNY ON THE APRON!

"OOOHHHHH!" the crowd said as the move was hit.

Lionheart looked down to Jack who was flat on his back, "I'm going to give you one chance to stay down or else." he said to him as Jack responded with shaking his head saying No as he rolled Jack into the ring and he went up to the top rope and was measuring him for the Final Moment and looked down on his former protoge. "This is all on you Jack, I tried to give you a way out!" he leapt from the top FINAL MOME-HE GOT THE KNEES UP! Jack made a counter as Lionheart was stopped holding his abdomen from the knees as that bought Jack some time to recover as he crawled to the ropes and used those to get up despite his back and neck hurting like hell he fired himself up as Lionheart got to his feet and Jack running at him with the flying boot he calls ONE IN THE CHAMBER! 1-2-THR-NO HE GETS THE SHOULDER UP! Jack couldn't believe how close that was.

With both men getting away from one another and getting back up they looked to one another and came at each other as fists flew as Jack went for a superkick Lionheart ducked and he went for the Savate kick but Jack ducked it also showing again they knew one another well they both at the same time SUPER AND SAVATE KICKS CONNECTED!? The moves floored both men as now it could be anyone's match.

"THIS IS AWESOME!...THIS IS AWESOME!...THIS IS AWESOME!" the crowd chanted for this match.

The match had taken it's toll with them both crawling towards one another then were literally in each other's faces now head to head they rose up to their feet slowly and both began to throw fists and open palm strikes in which Lionheart went for a dropkick but jack sidestepped it and went for a clothesline but Lionheart ducked it as got a kick in and hooked Jack in and went for a Styles Clash but Jack countered with an uppercut which sent Lionheart into the ropes as he came back with a pump kick that connected and now Lionheart had the match in hand and looked to end it as he hooked Jack in for YOUR A FA-HE COUNTERED INTO A CRUCIFIX PIN?! 1-2-3 IT WAS OVER!

Lionheart was in disbelief as he got caught that quickly and Jack couldn't believe that worked as he got to his feet and had his hand raised while Lionheart was sat in the corner still trying to process what had happened.

Jack grabbed a mic. "Before we get to the announcement I need to do this...that man before this match was a fanny...but now I've got one thing to say on that...LIONHEART...IS...A...HERO!" he sang.

"LIONHEART...IS...A...HEROOO!...LIONHEART...IS...A...HEROOO! LIONHEART...IS...A...HEEERRRROOOO!" the crowd began chanting.

As Jack went over to his mentor and extended his hand to him and Lionheart accepted it and brought him up to his feet as they then hugged and he raised Jack's arm then Jack raised Lionheart's and they were asked to come to the center of the ring with the official.

"Here is your winner...Jack Silver!" the announcement was made as both men shook hands and hugged and both left together as Jack had earned his mentor's respect.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

All third round participants were brought out to face eachother as Jack faced his next round opponent...The Machine Brian Cage as Cage towered over Jack Jack was not intimidated by looking him in the eye.

This would be another test for Jack but was he ready for the unleashing of Weapon X?

 **Pentagon Jr vs. Christopher Daniels winner: Pentagon Jr**

 **Will Osprey vs. Bully Ray winner : Will Osprey**

 **Joe Hendry vs. Brian Cage winner :Brian Cage**

 **Lionheart vs. Jack Silver winner: Jack Silver**

 **Matt Riddle vs. El Mesias winner: Matt Riddle**

 **Hiroshi Tanahashi vs. Willie Mack winner: Hiroshi Tanahashi**

 **El Guerrero Azteca vs. Kazuchika Okada winner: Kazuchika Okada**

 **Fenix vs. The Great Muta winner: Fenix**

 **Jack lives to fight another day but his days could be numbered against a Machine, can he overcome the power of Brian Cage?**

 **What you think? Reviews please!**


	4. Uncaged fury

**Yes, I know I took too long but I got it done!**

 **Also would like to dedicate this chapter to Adrian "Lionheart" McCallum who tragically passed away he will forever be the undefeated world champion and also a hero.**

 **With that said enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Uncaged fury

After his physical match with Lionheart, Jack was now headed to the third round but he would be facing not a man but a machine known as Brian Cage.

But before he could do that he was back in the Performence Center training again but was doing so with Lionheart who wanted to make sure he was prepared for Cage.

"You've got to keep going with the strikes otherwise he's going to knock several bells out of you!" Lionheart said as Jack continued to strike the punching bag.

"If I'm lucky he'll just love tap me!" Jack said as he then got in a boot.

"They call him The Machine for a reason and I expect you'll take that seriously!" Lionheart said as Jack then for some reason headbutted the bag.

"I'm taking this seriously...believe me I am and I know exactly what I have to do to beat him." Jack stated knowing what needed to be done to win this next round.

"Jack I'm going to show you a couple of moves that might help you in there with him." Lionheart said as they went back to training.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

 **Round 3**

 **Pentagon Jr vs. Will Osprey**

 **Fenix vs. Kazuchika Okada**

 **Jack Silver vs. Brian Cage**

 **Matt Riddle vs. Hiroshi Tanahashi**

The Third round kicked off with the masked man of fear Pentagon Jr colliding with the Aerial Assassin Will Osprey as their styles collided with both men going high risk each time coming back stronger even after Pentagon got in the armbar looking to break Osprey's arm the high flyer continued to battle back but the risky offence turned out to be his downfall as Pentagon got in a Fear Factor off the top rope for the win and on to the next round.

The other half of The Lucha Brothers was also in action as Rey Fenix took on The Rainamaker Kazuchika Okada who for most of his career had dominated Japan and all comers and now he was making his mark in WWE. Okada was not prepared for the lucha wrestling style of Fenix who used that to stay a step ahead of Okada but Okada would not allow that to stop him as he came back by grounding the high flyer and then finished him off with a Rainmaker for the win and on to the next round.

"Coming up next will be the matchup or an uphill battle as tournament wildard and underdog Jack Silver takes on The Machine Brian Cage for this third round match." Cole announced as the graphics card showed the matchup.

"Cole this time Jack Silver has stepped into it he cannot overcome the massive mountain that is The Machine Brian Cage!" Corey said.

"Jack Silver is the tournament wildcard but Cage has dominated his way through the last two rounds and now they collide here tonight." Cole said as it cut to the promo.

"I still don't know how I got this far but let's just say with now two wins on my belt I'm feeling a little more confident but this isn't a man I'm facing, this is a Machine." Jack said as it cut to Cage.

"Jack Silver...what can I say about him? He's opened a lot of eyes, he's got people talking but all I see is a kid who got lucky." Cage then had a light chuckle about this then turned back to the camera. "Because that's the truth you got lucky Jack and now your luck ends here, I've dominated everywhere I've gone, won championships and made a name for myself but now I'm here in WWE in The Bruno Sammartino Classic to make an impact again and prove why The Machine is the ultimate life form." Cage stated as it switched back to Jack.

"I know I'm out powered and outmatched here but I didn't come this far to lose and Brian Cage may be a Machine but they can get broken and all I have to do is hit him until he breaks." Jack also stated.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall..."

"ONE FALL!" the crowd said in unison.

"...and is a third round match."

 _Bow down_ hit and out came Jack who coming off another win was a bit more confident but knew this would be a test as he made his way down and entered the ring and greeted the crowd and awaited the arrival of his opponent.

 _I AM A MACHINE!_

 _Machine_ hit as The Machine Brian Cage made his way out and he locked eyes with Jack who had not taken his off of him as he marched to the ring with the crowd basing the barriers to the Terminator theme as he entered the ring and quickly got in Jack's face but he was not intimidated with the ref getting in between them to try and get the match started as they both stepped back to do so.

The referee asked them both to step forward and asked them to shake hands as Jack extended his hand and Cage swatted it away showing no respect towards the young Silver as the bell was rang and the match was on.

They locked up and Cage just threw Jack off with ease showing his strength early on as Jack tried again he threw him off again as Cage began to chuckle at his attempts to try a lockup with him as he tried one last time but then quickly rolled away from him as Cage walked into an uppercut from Silver but didn't seem to fase him only surprise him that he managed to catch him with that as he went for a second uppercut as he got it but that did nothing and went for the third but was clotheslined for his troubles.

Not liking that this nobody got the best of him there Cage was not about to let him get ahead of himself and went on the power game and with both hands got him by the throat and threw him into the corner and just began delivering lariats as the crowd began to count each one..."ONE!...TWO!...THREE!...FOUR!...FIVE!...SIX!...SEVEN!...EIGHT...NINE!...TEN!" they counted them all as Cage had completely crushed Silver as he picked him up and onto his shoulders for a running powerslam...1-2-NO HE GETS THE SHOULDER UP! Cage going for a quick cover there shows he wanted to try and win this as quick as possible.

Cage decided he was going to stay on the power game and began to slam Jack around the ring with suplexes with each one as hard as the next he was just dominating him, bringing him up to his feet he threw him against the ropes as he came towards him POP UP POWERBOMB! 1-2-TH-NO HE GETS THE SHOULDER UP! Cage thought he had him down for the count but Silver again refused to stay down as he dragged him to the corner and went up the top rope began to measure him and from there A MOONSA-HE GOT OUT OF THE WAY! Jack was able to avoid the move and Cage was on his knees holding his abdomen as Jack took advantage and came off the ropes for an uppercut flooring Cage but he was already getting up and Jack quickly went off the ropes and hit a second uppercut but again he got up and went off the ropes again for a third uppercut but once more he got up as for the fourth time Jack nails an uppercut this time taking him down but he didn't stop with those four hits he went for one more STANDING SHOOTING STAR PRESS! 1-2-NO HE POWERS OUT!

Cage got up to one knee as he stared Jack who was using the corner to stand up was locking eyes with him as now The Machine knew he had to do more to get the win as he ran full force looking to crush him in the corner but Jack got out of the way in time as he slid out of the corner and got a cradle kick to the head as he went up to the top rope TORNADO DDT! But Cage rolled to the outside trying to get his bearings back but Jack was not about let him do that and went off the ropes for a SUICIDE DIVE! He took Cage off his feet as Jack went back into the ring seeing Cage was getting up again and coming off the ropes again for a SECOND SUICIDE DIVE! He had him down but again Cage was still getting up as he used the barricade to prop himself up he got up and turned to face A THIRD SUICIDE DIVE SENDING BOTH MEN OVER THE BARRICADE!

The place erupted seeing these two men go even further each time they collided as the referee began the ten count.

"1!" Both men were still down...

"2!" They were beginning to stir...

"3!" Jack was beginning to get his bearings...

"4!" Cage was beginning to come around...

"5!" They both got up to a knee and began to try and climb back over the barricade...

"6!" Then making it back to ringside they began to crawl to the ring...

"7!" Both got a hand on the apron...

"8!" Then both hands..."9!"...TE-NO THEY GOT BACK IN BEFORE TEN!

Jack was first up to his feet and went right after Cage but once again the power of The Machine came into play as he had wrapped both hands around the throat of Jack and lifted him up and then onto his shoulders as he marched a little around the ring and got him with a samoan drop but not stopping he picked him up and hit a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker but followed up with another backbreaker 1-2-THR-NO HE GETS THE SHOULDER UP! Cage then brought Jack back up to his feet and threw him into the corner then just lifted him up to the top rope as he met him up there and A HURRICA-NO JACK HELD ON AS HE CRASHED TO THE FLOOR! Jack seeing he was down and had to take a chance and from the top rope FINAL MOMENT! He got the frogsplash he learned from Lionheart 1-2-TH-NO CAGE GETS THE SHOULDER UP!

Taking the risk almosy paid off but it wasn't enough Cage was slowly getting back up and Jack was still trying to get himself back in as well but then quickly locked in a triangle hold on Cage who he immediately had down trying to get the submission or possibly choke him out as he had all the pressure in the head and neck using his leg strength while gripping on with his arms to apply more pressure as Cage was struggling with Jack's weight on him and the fact he was beginning to fade but then refused to go down as he was beginning to get up to one knee as he did also lifting Jack up from the mat as he got up he slammed Jack into the mat but he held on to the hold which was already taking it's toll with Cage's face turning red and he fell back down to a knee as the hold was draining him but again Cage was able to get up and slam Jack into the mat but he held on again as now The Machine was in a dire place he was losing consciousness as he slumped to the mat the referee checked on Cage but saw he was still alive and with all his strength he got back up slowly to his feet and with one huge feat of power A SITDOWN POWERBOMB! 1-2-THR-NO HE GETS THE SHOULDER UP BEFORE THREE!

Now back in control of the match The Machine was up and he has had enough and did his signature cutthroat signifying the end of this match looking for The Drillclaw as he had him up but Jack began to quickly get himself free as he landed on his feet but Cage turned to face him in which he then hit a quick ripcord knee to the face which brought him down to one knee as Jack went for a second one but got caught as Cage had his leg gripped with both hands then the entire right leg and using it as he tries to lock in the stretch muffler but Cage didn't have it locked in fully as Jack was holding onto Cage's leg to try and block the move but again Cage using the power game brought Jack up to his shoulders into a powerbomb position but kept him up there until he approached the corner...A BUCKLE BOMB!

The match has now become all Cage's as he left Jack in a heap he then went to the outside and pulled Jack out there with him by his leg as he was still down from the buckle bomb he then looked to the ringpost and then to a downed Jack and knew what was coming next and with ease got him up to his shoulder as he was about to drive him head first into the post to try and mark the beginning of the end as he ran at it but Jack got free and Cage tasted the steel as he was dazed he tried to get some distance to recover but this gave Jack time to recover also as he saw Cage barely on his feet and was near the corner and knew he had to take the risk and just ran right for it, leaping through the second corner rope and A TORNADO DDT ON THE OUTSIDE!

It was a risk he had to take and it paid off as Jack got up to his feet and looked to the entire crowd..."IT'S JACK O' CLOCK MOTHERF*****RS!" Jack shouted as luckily the production crew caught that quickly.

Jack bringing Cage up to his feet and then thrown back into the ring he followed him in as Cage went to the corner to try and stand himself up he was met WITH A KILLSHOT! The pump kick which was another move Jack learned from his mentor Lionheart as it dazed Cage who was down to one knee and from that A SHINING WIZARD! 1-2-THR-NO HE GETS THE SHOULDER UP BEFORE THREE! Jack sensing he had this match won got up and was looking to end it as he measured The Machine for the final blow he ran at him but was CAUGHT WITH A DISCUSS CLOTHESLINE! Cage just got back in the match and was not done as he brought Jack up and then took him up for THE DRILLCLAW! 1-2-THR-NO HE GOT HIS SHOULDER UP BEFORE THREE! Somehow Jack was able to get the shoulder up as Cage could not believe it.

Now frustrated he gave the double cut throat as he was going to end this going with a second Drillclaw as he had him up Jack kneed him in the head a few times as he fell to his feet behind him and came off the ropes then Cage turned to face him...ONE IN THE CHAMBER! he connected with the move out of nowhere and went for the cover...1-2-THR-NO HE GETS THE SHOULDER UP BEFORE THREE! Jack couldn't believe that as he tried to get himself back up to his feet and was doing so using the corner ropes as he then stood up in the corner as Cage was also getting back to his feet and quickly went at Jack and just sandwiched him in the corner regaining some control and was looking to go big and went up to the top rope holding onto Jack's head looking to put him away but Jack got free and using the second rope got an enziguiri to the head of Cage who was stunned and using that window Jack hopped up to meet Cage grabbing him by his head...CUTTER OFF THE TOP ROPE!

He didn't stop there and quickly went back up the top rope and from there FINAL MOMENT! But then somehow getting up again to the top rope he stood up there and A SECOND FINAL MOMENT! But once again getting up he went back up as he almost fell off but regained his balance for A THIRD FINAL MOMENT! 1-2-3! HE GOT IT!

The place went crazy not believing for the third time in this tournament Jack had picked up another win as Cage couldn't believe it also as he got up to his feet and he did not look happy and just quickly got in Jack's face who was not backing down to the big man who was just staring at him as he then gave a nod accepting the defeat.

They both stood opposite the referee as the announcement was made. "Here is your winner...Jack Silver!" Jack had his hand raised as he was headed to the next round.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

The next matches were made as Kazuchika Okada will face fellow countryman Hiroshi Tanahashi as they had a face off.

However Jack Silver would be facing the man with Zero Fear Pentagon Jr who just gave him the hand sign of Cero Miedo knowing full well this was about so much more.

 **He got through! But now he has another obstacle in his way and it's going to be Zero Fear for Jack.**

 **What you think? Reviews please!**


	5. Zero Fear

**Here it is and hope this will take our minds off of this crazy world and the fact all WWE broadcasts including WrestleMania are now at the Performance Centre which I think is not a bad thing as we still get programming during this troubled time.**

 **So without delay enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Zero Fear

After his huge win over Brian Cage in the third round Jack was riding a wave of momentum and was gaining a lot of attention and support from fans and various superstars in WWE.

He even got himself trending on Twitter with #JackOClock.

 _This is just mental! I wasn't even a somebody when I got here and now I'm that "British Guy That Got Lucky"...Yeah I might as well be._

He was reading various tweets from superstars but then was stopped by a video that was sent to him and was from his opponent in the next round ashe played the video and it went to a blackened room with the video looking a little distorted as then Pentagon Jr came into view.

"JACK SILVER!" he shouted in a demonic voice. "A Traves de este toreno, te has probado y has superado obstaculos, pero ahora enfrentaras tu mayor obstaculo en el Pentagon Jr...CERO MIEDO!" (Through this tournament you've been proving yourself and have overcome obstacles but now you will face your biggest obstacle in Pentagon Jr...ZERO FEAR!) he did the hand sign for Zero Fear.

 _And just like that I'm already regretting this._

Seeing the video put some doubts into Jack but he knows that's what the luchador wanted and it was all about putting the fear into his opponents.

Pentagon was notorious for this and being one half of The Lucha Brothers and a former world champion everywhere he has gone but now he's looking to make his mark in WWE but the only man in his way was Jack and sending that video was proof he needed to win this.

As then Lionheart came up to him.

"I take it you saw the little video message he sent you?" he asked.

"How buggered am I?" Jack asked him.

"At the moment a bit, but we can prepare for him so what better way than actually taking on that guy." he pointed out in the ring waiting for him was Rey Fenix.

"Are you still upset I beat you in the second round?" Jack asked.

"No, just want you to get the best training possible so you are ready for this next round." Lionheart said as Jack sighed and entered the ring.

He was now being pushed to his limits as he tried to keep up with the fast paced style of lucha libre.

As he continued to train both Lionheart and Danny Burch watched on.

"So what is this teaching him?" Danny asked.

"He needs to learn to keep up with Pentagon and this is the best way to learn." Lionheart said.

"You sure that's what this is about?" Danny asked as Jack was getting his backside handed to him.

"He got everyone to call me a fanny." Lionheart said as he smirked watching Jack getting even more thrown around.

Afterwards Jack was icing himself down after his "sparring" with Rey he noticed the PC was graced with the presence of the entire Undisputed Era.

"Don't worry everyone me and the boys here are just browsing the "talent" that's in this little tournament." Adam Cole said as they looked at who was there.

"Oh look who it is!" Kyle O' Reilly pointed out Rey Fenix in the ring with Phantasma as the rest of the group began to mock them.

"It's the luchadors!" Bobby Fish said in a mocking tone of voice.

"Hey didn't they lose their matches?" Roderick Strong said as they then waved them off not caring who they were.

Then they stopped in front of both Danny and Lionheart.

"Hey it's Dan-o and Lion-o!" Cole said in a mocking tone.

"Yeah didn't ol Lion here lose to some nobody?" Kyle said as they all laughed at that fact.

Then Bobby pointed out to Jack. "That guy." he said as they then surrounded Jack who quickly got to his feet.

"Whoa there new guy! Settle down here we're not here to fight." Cole said as Jack kept his guard and eye on them all.

"We just wanted to get a closer look at the "British Guy Who Got lucky" and gotta say...not much to look at." Strong said as Jack sighed in annoyance.

"Roddy I have to disagree with you on that he's not that...he's worse to look at in person." Cole insulted as they all laughed together.

Jack had enough and got in Cole's face. "I may have gotten lucky but since you like to run your mouth about everyone here why don't we settle this as we only know how." he looked to the ring. "Let's get in that ring and see if I'm lucky." Jack challenged him to a match.

"You think I would lower myself to having a match with you?! You are not in my league little boy but I do like the fight in you so how about me and the boys show you first hand what happens when you disrespect The Undisputed Era." Cole said as they all were about to make him regret his actions...

Until they then stopped to see almost half the Performance Center surrounding them.

"Jog on boys." Danny said as they immediately backed off.

"You got lucky again British Guy! Just you wait when Pentagon gets done with you! We'll be watching and we're gonna enjoy every moment of it!" Cole shouted as the group left.

Lionheart then approached Jack. "Making new friends as always."

 **0-0-0-0-0**

 **Round 4**

 **Kazuchika Okada vs. Hiroshi Tanahashi**

 **Jack Silver vs Pentagon Jr**

This was a match where two of Japan's finest were vying for the spot in the finals and they hit move for move, shot after shot even hitting their signatures and finishers but the match belonged to Okada who got in a Rainmaker from out of nowhere to earn his place in the finals.

"I never thought we'd see this happen but it is happening here tonight!" Corey Graves said as the graphics cut to the opening match.

"I know Corey and I'ver been looking forward to this match as it is the masked lucha star Pentagon Jr versus the man who has gone from unknown to darkhorse in this entire tournament as Jack Silver looks to take another step here." Michael Cole said.

"But Cole this isn't just another obstacle for Jack this is the embodiment of Zero Fear and that is what he's going to need to beat this masked man." Corey said.

The screen then cut to a dark room as a dim light came on with a solitary chair and in that light was Pentagon Jr who sat in the chair and faced the camera.

"Este torneo ha tenido obstaculo, pero ahora no me enfrento a un honbre sino a un nino...Jack Silver conoceras el verdadero miedo...CERO MIEDO!" (This tournament has had obstacles but now I'm faced with not a man but a boy...Jack Silver you will know true fear...ZERO FEAR!) he then threw the hand sign for Zero Fear.

It then cut to Jack who was sitting for his pre match interview.

"Pentagon Jr, what can I say about him?" Jack said as he then looked to the camera. "I know how good you are, I know you are the most dominant and feared luchador in wrestling today but I will not and cannot show fear now, I've come to far to fail so Penta I've got one question for you...What Time Is It?" Jack made a motion to his wrist.

"It's Jack O' Clock." he stated.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall..."

"ONE FALL!" the crowd shouted.

"...And is a third round match."

 _Psychosis_ hit and that was the ominous theme of Pentagon Jr the masked luchador and brother of Rey Fenix who was knocked out of the tounament earlier on but now Penta was looking to advance to the finals but he would need to get past the tournament's dark horse as he entered the ring and threw up the hand sign as the crowd did it with him.

"CERO...MIEDO!" they shouted with him.

 _Bow down_ hit and out came the dark horse himself as Jack did not take his eyes of off Pentagon Jr who was also locking eyes with him as he entered the ring then held his arm up high and then brought his wrist to his ear and asked the question.

"JACK O' CLOCK! JACK O' CLOCK! JACK O' CLOCK! JACK O' CLOCK!" the crowd chanted.

Both men came to the center by the ref and were given a chance to shake hands as Jack extended his but Pentagon looked at it and slapped it away, the disrespect was blatant.

The bell rang and the match was underway as the spot in the finals was on the line with both men locking up and quickly the experience of Pentagon was the deciding factor ashe quickly got Jack down into a headlock then brought him up and threw him into the ropes and leaped up and on top of him and was now using his lucha libre skills to do as many revolutions around his body until he was finshed throwing him down to the mat as Jack was a little surprised by that Pentagon looked down to him and threw up the hand.

"CERO!...MIEDO!" he shouted as the mind games had begun.

Jack got back up and they locked up again with Pentagon getting the headlock in but then Jack got out of that and has a hammerlock on the right arm but Pentagon then goes into one of his own but Jack counters into a snapmare takedown and follows it up with a headlock and takes him to the mat and gets a hold of the right arm again and bridges over then grabbing his head transitioning into a facelock then following up by just paintbrushing him across the head as he got up to his feet looking down on Pentagon and looked to his wrist and brought it to his ear.

"JACK O' CLOCK! JACK O' CLOCK! JACK O' CLOCK! JACK O' CLOCK!" the crowd chanted as he asked what time it was with Jack returning the favour.

However that now upset the luchador who went right after Jack and was hitting a flurry of strikes then whipped him into the corner and nailed a clothesline but then lifted him up to the top turnbuckle and laid him there on his stomach as Penta went to the other corner and ran full force to deliver a huge kick to the exposed abdomen bringing him hard down to the mat as Pentagon quickly came off the ropes and hit a double foot stomp to the hurt abdomen 1-2-NO HE KICKS OUT! Showing how quick he took down Jack, the luchador showed everyone why he is a former world champion.

However despite now having the upper hand on Jack he was taking his time in teaching him respect and above all fear and began to just punish him with various strikes, holds but again he was mocking his opponent but it got a bit serious when he threw him into the corner and held him there and slwoly took off his glove exposing his hand and just chopped the chest of Jack with it echoing loudly and Jack just wailing out in pain as he fell to his knees and was met with a step up enziguiri 1-2-NO HE KICKS OUT! Pentagon dragged Jack to the apron then went to the outside and had him out by his head and from there A DDT ON THE FLOOR!

Pentagon had just delivered a sickening DDT to Jack who was out as he relished in what he had done to him the luchador went back into the ring looking for a count out however decided to go up to Jack and just stalk him as Jack slowly began to crawl his way towards the ringpost he used that to get himself back to his feet he was up and jus leaned against it as Pentagon was right in his face and held him there then looked to the crowd thrwoing up the sign..."CIERO!...MIEDO!" down the sign went and went for the chop but at the last second Jack ducked and Pentagon chopped the post hurting his hand as he held it in pain he turned around into A SUPERKICK! Pentagon staggered away as Jack quickly rolled into the ring to break the count then went back to the outside as he stood opposite the ring and to where Pentagon was getting up and began to get himself a running start and ran full force and he dove through the corner ropes and HE NAILS A TORNADO DDT!

The crowd went wild seeing that bit of atheticism from Jack who was back up to his feet and brought Pentagon up and threw him back into the ring as he followed him in and stood up in the corner trying to regain himself as somehow Pentagon was back up and he saw Jack in the corner and ran right at him but Jack countered quickly slipping out of the corner as Pentagon ate turnbuckle then got a cradle kick staggering him away as Jack went up to the top rope measured him and got an uppercut flooring him and followed up going off the ropes with a second uppercut and once again coming off the ropes and landing a standing shooting star press 1-2-NO HE KICKS OUT!

Jack was showing the luchador he wasn't just some guy who got lucky and quickly brought him back up to his feet and got in another uppercut then threw some lefts and rights as Pentagon was trying to cover up the fists made him back into the corner as Jack continued the assault until he was stopped by the referee who pulled Jack away as he stopped while being warned by the referee he then went back to Pentagon who then used the distraction to get a thumb to his eye and Pentagon off of that just kicked Jack's leg causing him to fall onto his back and began to stomp the hell out of him viciously then proceeded to pick him up and was now holding him above his head looking to gorilla press slam him as he just threw him back first into the corner turnbuckle as he hit hard.

As Pentagon like that was back in control and was now looking to do more than just win the match he wanted to hurt his opponent looking down on him he then pressed his boot on top of his left arm and stomped on it hard with Jack yelling in pain as he held his injured limb but the luchador wasn't done as he then took a hold of the limb as he kept Jack grounded and was now stretching the arm while holding it by the wrist and was looking to use a move he calls...THE SACRIFICE! He just yanked the exposed limb as hard as he could and the sounds of pain Jack made could be heard as the referee checked on him and asked if he wanted to continue with Pentagon relishing in his work as Jack was trying to get some feeling back into his arm Jack was on one knee was then kicked in the face as then Pentagon positioned his injured arm and was now fully exposing it as he held it down with one foot and with the other HE STOMPED ON IT!

"OOOOOOHHHHHH!" the crowd shouted seeing that happen as Jack was in even more pain as it had looked like he had broken his arm from that vicious stomp.

Pentagon now in complete control brought Jack up and hooked his head and leg and sets him up for the PENTAGON DRIVER! 1-2-THR-NO HE KICKS OUT! Pentagon could not believe it as he then started to berate the referee then began to swear like crazy in his native tounge as the frustration was beginning to set in as he could see Jack trying to get back up to his feet using the ropes with only one arm as he was now leaning against them for support facing Pentagon and holding his left arm as he stared him down and was telling the luchador to bring it Pentagon took the challenge and just clotheslined him over the ropes but he managed to land on the apron as Pentagon followed him out there and quickly had him in a powerbomb position and was looking to hook his arms up for the Fear Factor piledriver but Jack was blocking the attempt as he got out of it and ducked a clothesline attempt and countered with a superkick as Pentagon was stunned as Jack used the rope to hold on with his good arm he went right at him with A KILLSHOT! The pump kick connected to the face as the luchador tumbled to the floor below.

With that Jack got back into the ring and bought himself time to recover as he was trying to get his arm back in some sort of function as Pentagon began to stir Jack had to act quickly before he got himself back in and knew he had to take another chance and from the ring A SUICIDE DIVE! He sent Pentagon back first into the barricade as Jack got back up to his feet he held the luchador up and with his body exposed he just delivered a chop to his chest returning the favour from earlier and just threw him back into the ring as the luchador was on his knees and Jack qucikly delivered a ripcord knee to the face but he was still on one knee and going from behind he nails a V-Trigger knee to the back of the head but again he was still up but on both knees now staggered and went off the ropes for a SHINING WIZARD! He was finally down but Jack knew better as he checked his arm and went to the ropes and from the second rope A LIONSAULT! 1-2-THR-NO HE GETS THE SHOULDER UP BEFORE THREE!

Jack knew he had to go big this time and was about to as he looked to hit the killing blow and was in the corner looking for One in the Chamber as he stomped his foot as Pentagon was getting up to his feet, seeing he was unaware of what was coming Jack went for it ONE IN T-NO HE GOT OUT OF THE WAY! Jack got nothing but air and crashed to the mat and turned around into A SUPERKICK! That sent him rolling to the outside as Pentagon followed and looked to the announce table and began to clear it and took Jack by his head and threw him on top of it and met him there as he stood over him he threw up his hand..."CERO!...MIEDO!" he shouted and got him in position and took him up for A FEAR FACTOR THROUGH THE TABLE!

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" the crowd chanted watching that moment with several replays of it.

Out of the wreckage out came Pentagon who was also hurt from that but was walking away from Jack who was still laid out from the move as the luchador then pulled Jack out of the remains of the table by his head and dragged him back into the ring and slowly went for a cover 1-2-THR-NO HE GETS THE SHOULDER UP BEFORE THREE?! Not sure what to make of this Pentagon began to question himself a little as the crowd was also in shock that this match was still going and that somehow Jack was able to get a shoulder up as he was now crawling towards the corner ropes and was using those to get himself back up and once again staring Pentagon in the eye and telling him to bring it once more.

The luchador came charging at him and was just throwing fists, chops and even some kicks just trying to beat Jack down with the referee trying to stop the attack even making the five count as he stopped before it went there as the referee got in Pentagon's face and began to berate him as he was taking it he then went right at Jack who got out of the way and he took a face full of turnbuckle as it stunned him he staggered away from it right into a ONE IN THE CHAMBER! 1-2-THR-NO HE GETS HIS SHOULDER UP BEFORE THREE! Jack could not believe how close that was as he was now questioning himself as somehow Pentagon was getting up and at the same time so did Jack both gave a stare as now it was on.

They just came at one another and slugged it out exchanging fist for fist, kick for kick, chop for chop, uppercut for uppercut as they both then went for a clothesline but both ducked at the same time and came off the ropes and Pentagon caught Jack in a slingblade taking him down and quickly got Jack up and had him in and threw his hand up for..."CERO!...MIEDO!" he shouted and was going for a FEAR FA-NO JACK GOT LOOSE! He managed to free himself by getting himself over the top of Pentagon as Jack quickly came off the ropes but Pentagon ducked as both men stopped in their tracks as Pentagon attempted a superkick but Jack ducked it as Pentagon turned ONE IN THE CHAMBER FROM OUT OF NOWHERE! Jack didn't got for the cover and quickly went up to the top rope and from there FINAL MOMENT! 1-2-3! IT WAS OVER!

The place erupted as now the finals were set as Pentagon not sure what just happened as Jack holding his injured arm looked down to him and extended his hand to him but Pentagon just got himself up and stared at Jack then just nodded accepting the defeat as they made the announcement.

"Here is your winner...Jack Silver!" he was announced the winner as then out came his opponent for the finals.

Okada got into the ring and he and Jack did not take their eyes off one another as the show ended in a staredown between them both as this would conclude at Crown Jewel.

 **Kazuchika Okada vs. Hiroshi Tanahashi winner: Kazuchika Okada**

 **Jack Silver vs Pentagon Jr winner: Jack Silver**

 **He has done it he's headed to the finals at Crown Jewel in the UK. What will happen on his way there? Will he succeed in winning it?**

 **Would also like to thank my friend AVP5 for his help on this go read his stuff if you like this sort of thing.**

 **What you think? Reviews please!**


End file.
